Se reconstruire
by Elythie
Summary: Série de OS qui s'intercalent entre le dernier chapitre des Reliques de la mort et l'épilogue "19 ans plus tard".
1. Avant Propos

Avant propos

Bonjour à tous, je tiens à dire en premier lieux, que les personnages et l'univers d'Harry Potter ne m'appartienent pas mais sont la propriété de J.K Rowling.

Dans un second temps je me dois de vous fournir quelques explications afin que vous puissiez comprendre l'articulation des différents one-shot.

Tout d'abords, les one-shot présentés ne seront pas dans l'ordre chronologique. Mais j'indiquerai la date de chaque one-shot.

De plus, même si les one-shot pourront se lire séparément, certains auront des liens entre eux, mais je l'indiquerais aussi.

Par ailleurs, je me suis permise de faire quelques modifications afin de construire des intrigues. Je ne suis pas tout à fait ce que J.K Rowling nous a révélé sur l'avenir des personnages, surtout en ce qui concerne les arbres généalogiques, j'ai remplacé des personnages et modifier les couples et les enfants.

Ainsi je vous fais part de la généalogie des familles qui vont apparaître.

Famille Weasley :

Bill et Fleur ont trois enfants Victoire (2000) , Dominique (fille) (2004) et Paul (2007)

Charly en concubinage avec Eurydice Hoffmann ( personnage inventé), chevaucheuse de dragon, faisait partie de l'ordre du phénix, elle enseigne la défense contre les forces du mal à Poudlard. Ils ont eu Calliopée Laufey Weasley Hoffmann (2002)

Percy est en couple avec Cassiopée Brown, une moldue. Ils ont eu Matthew Fred (2002) et Lucy Molly (2005).

Fred est décèdé le 2 mai 1997

George s'est uni à Grace une cracmol, ils ont eu Fred (2004) et Roxane (2005)

Ron et Hermione se sont dit oui et ont deux enfants Rose (21 juin 2006) et Hugo (2008)

Ginny et Harry se sont mariés et sont parents de James Sirius (15/12/2003), Albus Severus (21/05/2006) et de Lily Luna (09/2007)

Famille Londubat : Neville s'est uni à Luna et ont une fille Alice (21 décembre 2005).

Famille Malefoy : Drago et Astoria ont respecté leur engagement, de leur union est né : Scorpius Hyperion Malefoy (20/05/2006)

Famille Zabini : Blaise Zabini s'est uni à Pansy Parkinson, ils ont des faux jumeaux : Eglantine (2006) et Elliot Zabini (2006).

Famille Notts : Théodore Nott a demandé sa main à Daphné Greengrass, elle a donné le jour à Tristan (2004) et à Cordélia (2008)

Sur ce je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !


	2. Novembre

Chronologie : novembre 1998

Se reconstruire

Novembre

Nous sommes au mois de novembre sept mois après la bataille finale contre lord Voldemort et ses sbires. Fred a été porté en terre et depuis la famille Weasley n'a plus de nouvelles de Percy, ils pensent tous qu'il se croit responsable de la mort de son frère. Et ils ont raison, mais personne n'a fait le premier pas pour renouer avec lui, pas même madame Weasley qui a pourtant attendu son retour avec dévotion. Le lendemain de l'enterrement, le troisième de la famille est parti travaillé, remettre de l'ordre au ministère, beaucoup de ses frères lui ont reproché d'être passer à autre chose aussi vite. Cependant, ceux-ci ne savent pas que si Percy a continué d'aller travailler, ce n'a été que pour essayer de remettre en marche le ministère le plus vite possible. Il a été dégoûté par son travail, c'est pourquoi quand le nouveau ministre de la magie a été élu, il a présenté sa démission, non sans déclarer qu'il reviendrait. Cette nouvelle a été accueilli avec étonnement par sa famille, le fait qu'il démissionne du poste dont il ait toujours rêver. Puis Percy s'est littéralement volatilisé. Il ne va pas sans dire qu'avec George il est le plus anéantie de la famille par cette perte.

Nonobstant, peu à peu, la famille renait : Arthur s'est remis au travail, Bill travaille pour la banque Gringotts sur le chemin de la traverse, George a réouvert sa boutique même s'il n'est plus amène de l'ouvrir tellement il est déprimé. Bill s'occupe de la comptabilité et Charlie aide à la boutique. Celui-ci n'est pas retourné en Roumanie, il préfère s'occuper de sa famille, peut-être qu'un jour il retournera là-bas, mais pas toute suite. Et puis il y a Eurydice, la sulfureuse Eurydice qui a finalement accepté le poste de professeur contre les forces du mal définitivement ou du moins jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'en lasse. Donc il ne va pas laisser celle qu'il aime sur place. Le professeur Mcgonagall a repris les rennes et remis Poudlard en état pour la rentrée.

Justement pour cette rentré, puisque les 7 ème années n'ont pas pu passer leur ASPIC en juin, ils les ont passer tous à la rentré. Des cours de rattrapage ont même été donné, généreusement pour tous les élèves de cinquième et septième qui ont du quitter l'école au cours de l'année. Les trois compères Harry, Ron et Hermione ont tous décrochés leur diplôme avec plus ou moins de réussite.

Cette corvée faite, Ron a proposé à Hermione de l'accompagner en Australie pour aller rechercher les parents de celle-ci. Elle a accepté tout de suite et il désirait ardemment changer d'air, car il étouffe auprès de sa famille. Depuis début octobre, ils sont là-bas, à rechercher les parents d'Hermione. Ils envoient régulièrement des lettres pour tenir informer leur famille. Harry ne perd pas son temps et s'engage dans sa formation d'Auror, Ron a le souhait de le rejoindre quand il rentrera d'Australie. De son côté, Hermione compte bien défendre ses droits et ses idéaux en travaillant au Ministère de la Magie pour cela elle a dans l'optique d'intégrer la prestigieuse école de droit magique d'Oxford.

Pourtant ce week-end, Harry a reçu un hibou de la part d'Eurydice (1) lui demandant de venir dans la maison qu'elle a achetée et où Charly vit sans que sa mère le sache. Le jeune couple veut garder leur relation secrète, même si beaucoup s'en sont rendus compte, il désire la présenter à sa famille en tant que sa petite-amie mais pas pour le moment. D'une part parce qu'il veut être sûr de ses sentiments, d'autre part parce qu'Eurydice est très mal vu par sa mère encore plus que Fleur. Lorsque qu'elle faisait partie de l'ordre du phénix, sa mère ne se gênait pas lui faire remarquer son animosité, elle la trouvait grossière, violente et dévergondée. De son côté, la jeune femme s'amusait royalement à choquer délibérément la mère de son compagnon, par des phrases subjectives et des sujets houleux - George apprécie d'ailleurs beaucoup leur échange-. Ce n'est pas sa faute si elle est une révoltée, une féministe, qu'elle est parfaitement libre de son corps et de son esprit.

Lorqu'Harry transplane devant la maison, la jeune femme sur le perron l'attend déjà. Il aime beaucoup la jeune femme, celle-ci fait preuve d'une grande tolérance et va lui montrer encore une fois. Elle n'a pu être son professeur des défenses contre les forces du mal que pendant la session de rattrapage. Mais elle a été bien plus pour tous les élèves juste après la fin la guerre. D'une part, parce que la différence d'âge est mince, elle les comprend un peu mieux, ces jeunes. Elle essaye de les aider à surmonter la fin de la guerre et les pertes qu'elle a occasionnée. Elle a été la cellule de soutient psychologique qui aurai du être mise en place après cette catastrophe. Elle les encourage dans leur vie amoureuse mais aussi familiale, collégiale et futur choix de carrière, elle les conseille avec une grande prudence. Nombreux sont ceux qui lui raconte leur ennuie, elle les écoute simplement avec un tasse de thé et des petits gâteaux basques. Chaque élève lui fait confiance et jamais elle n'a dévoilé leurs petits secrets. Harry ne s'est pas confié alors même qu'il en aurait eu peut-être besoin, il se contente simplement d'apprécier sa compagnie.

_Entre, le thé est déjà prêt. Dit-elle d'une voix douce.

Harry, frotte ses chaussures sur le paillasson et entre dans la pièce aux murs en pierre. Cette maison est en mauvais état, ils n'ont pas eu le temps de la retaper. Mais le lieu n'en est pas moins accueillant. La plupart du mobilier est en bois ou en fer forgé, les tissus sont rouges vifs ce qui donne une touche de gaîté à la pièce. La pièce où il se trouvait était à la fois, salon, salle à manger et cuisine. Sur la table du salon trônent deux tasses fumantes posées sur la petite table en pin. Il s'enfonce dans le canapé. Elle s'assoie à son tour avant de déposer une assiette avec des petits gâteaux basques.

_ Ta formation se passe t-elle bien ? Interroge t-elle.

_Oui, très bien merci.

Le silence se fait pesant.

_Pourquoi m'avez vous fait venir ? Demande t-il

_Parce que je pense que tu es quelqu'un ouvert d'esprit.

_Et alors ?

_Pour être franche, le plus dur reste à faire !

_Comment ça ?

_La guerre physique est peut-être finie mais pas celle des droits et de la peur. Les gens ont peur maintenant et la peur engendre la discrimination. Pas plus tard qu'hier, le manoir des Malefoy a été incendié... explique t-elle gravement.

Harry ne sait pas quoi dire, à vrai dire il s'en fiche royalement.

_Tu n'en as rien à foutre n'est-ce pas.

C'est plus une affirmation qu'une question, le jeune sorcier rougit mais ne démentie pas. Il l'entend pousser un profond soupire.

_Ce n'est que le commencement, je n'aimerai pas être Serpentard cette année, la plus part des élèves de cette maison subissent des brimades à Poudlard depuis le début de l'année. On a bien essayé d'intervenir, mais rien n'y fait. Dévoile t-elle sur un ton révolté. Harry penses-tu que les enfants doivent payer pour leur parents ?

Le jeune homme est surpris de la question, à vrai dire il ne voit absolument pas ce qu'elle essaye de lui dire.

_Non...

_Très bien alors es-tu en colère contre Drago Malefoy ?

Le héros de la guerre, réfléchie un instant essayant de formuler dans sa tête un réponse argumentée et cohérente.

_Honnêtement, je le déteste... Enfin... Surtout au début, il est venu me chercher des gnomes alors que je n'avais rien demandé. Nous sommes devenus des ennemis, mais sincèrement je ne le souhaitais pas. Mais je m'en suis accommodé. Et puis quand je l'ai revu une fois Mangemort, alors que nous étions prisonniers chez lui. Il m'a fait pitié... Il était complétement apeuré. Ça m'a fait bizarre de voir sa mère me demander si son fils était en vie...

_As-tu compris pourquoi aujourd'hui ?

_Je pense que les Malefoy ont essayé de protéger les membres de leur famille. Mais ce n'est pas pour autant que je leur pardonnerai leur acte ! Termine t-il

_C'est vrai, s'ils n'étaient pas d'accord avec Lord Voldemort, ils n'avaient qu'à le combattre. Qui ne dit mot consent. Mais ils étaient au première loge pour admirer sa cruauté. Et puis où fuir ? Je pense qu'on ne doit pas en vouloir aux personnes qui font tout, même le pire pour pouvoir vivre. Toute personne aspire à vivre et les Malefoy sont de ces gens là, même si ce qu'ils font est amorale... On ne peut pas prévoir comment on réagira face au mal. Achève t-elle

_Il n'empêche que... commence Harry

_Merci, d'essayer de justifier nos actes, mais ça ne sert à rien professeur. Dit une voix nerveuse.

Le survivant, lève la tête vers le nouveau venu. Il reconnaît Drago Malefoy mais il a du mal à le croire. Son teint est cireux, ses traits sont tirés, sa chemise est posée sur ses épaules et un bandage encercle son buste. Il a des petits yeux, comme s'il souffrait d'un mal qui le ronge de l'intérieur. Sa respiration est difficile, sur son visage la sueur perle. Serait-ce l'incendie qui l'a mis dans cette état ?

_Tu devrais retourner te coucher, tu es faible Drago... murmure doucement Eurydice en se levant.

_je vais mieux merci. Siffle t-il sèchement.

La jeune femme soupire, elle sait que le fait d'avoir amener le jeune Potter ici n'est pas du goût de son réfugier, mais bon. Il va s'assoir, à côté d'Eurydice, soudain un tremblement agite son corps, il réussit plus ou moins à le calmer.

_Attend je vais te faire une infusion de tollendum (2). S'empresse de dire la sorcière en se levant à la hâte.

_Qu'est ce que tu regardes Potter ? Claque Drago.

_Ils ne t'ont pas loupé...

La malade rit sarcastiquement, en rejetant la tête en arrière, puis le fixe soudain du regard.

_Tu croies que se sont ceux qui ont incendié notre maison qui m'ont fait ça ?

_Qui d'autre ?

_Devine... murmure Draco

On frappe trois coups à la porte et Eurydice s'empresse d'ouvrir. Les parents Malefoy entrent et voient Harry Potter. Celui-ci se lève soudain moins confiant. Lucius Malefoy se fige sur place alors que Narcissa s'avance vers lui d'un pas léger. Ses lèvres tremblent légèrement et soudain elle se jette au cou de Celui-qui-a-vaincu et laisse échapper un sanglot bruyant. Le jeune sorcier est stupéfait du geste désespéré de la mère.

_Merci, merci, merci ! Scande t-elle en reniflant bruyamment.

Harry n'ose pas l'éloigner de lui, alors quand il voit Lucius s'approcher de lui, il se tend comme un arc et cherche sa baguette prêt à riposter. Il est donc surpris de voir le mangemort poser une main réconfortante sur l'épaule de sa femme.

_Narcissa... murmure t-il avec une douceur qui surprend le Survivant.

Avec lenteur, elle se détache du jeune sorcier, essuie ses yeux avec son mouchoir en tissus avant de se relever pour adopter une position droite et fière. Pendant cet échange, Drago a baissé la tête et a gardé la mâchoire crispée, honteux de faire ressentir à sa mère autant de remord. Elle va s'installer à ses côtés et ne cesse de le regarder avec inquiétude.

_C'est normal ses tremblements ? Interroge t-elle gravement en se tournant vers Eurydice

Malgré son port altier, elle ne peut empêcher sa voix de dérailler en voyant son fils dans cet état pitoyable et ce par sa faute, leur faute à son mari et à elle. Elle en veut à son époux mais s'en veut d'avantage.

_Oui, c'est les effets du au manque... soupire Eurydice en posant une tasse de tollendum sensé purger son corps. J'ai trouvé une infirmière susceptible d'aider Drago elle viendrait tous les jours refaire les bandages et essayer des remèdes pour calmer la douleur et le manque.

_Vous n'avez rien trouver pour soulager mon fils ?

_Malheureusement pas encore et il se peut que jamais nous ne trouvions quelques chose d'efficace, les effets du mauris sapientis (3) sont traitres, même si pour un temps il calme la douleur, le corps en devient dépendant. J'ai lu que les effets du manque peuvent durer plusieurs années après ingestion. Mais ce qui m'inquiète d'autant plus ce sont ces blessures qui ne se referment pas.

_Qui sera l'infirmière ? Interroge Lucius d'une voix trainante.

_ Miss Greengrass, Astoria Greengrass.

_Je pensais qu'elle était toujours à Poudlard, d'après mes souvenirs elle doit être en sixième année. Intervient Drago la voix tremblante

_En effet, mais son voeux est de devenir médicomage, c'est une élève assidue et elle n'hésitera pas à sauver quelqu'un même Mangemort. Du moins je l'espère. C'est un peu une épreuve que je lui soumets. Un médicomage doit être capable de venir en aide à n'importe qui, même à son ennemi. Il ne doit pas émettre de jugement de valeurs cela est le rôle des juges pas d'un soignant. Elle passera par la cheminée de mon bureau tous les jours.

_Et en quoi une Sang-Pure est l'ennemi des mangemorts ? Raille Harry qui n'en peut plus de voir cette famille d'assassin encore en liberté et aidée en plus par un professeur ancien membre de l'Ordre du Phénix.

Eurydice lui lance un regard courroucé et Narcissa blêmit. Lucius se détourne vers lui et lâche d'une voix froide :

_Le père d'Astoria Greengrass, malgré son ascendance Sang-pur, a été exécuté par le Seigneur des Ténèbres parce qu'il ne voulait pas se rallier à sa cause.

Harry se sent d'un coup bien idiot, depuis la fin de la guerre il a l'impression que tout a changé. Certaines choses de la vie lui paraissent sans goût à présent, il a cessé de s'émerveiller sur la société sorcière, lui trouvant au contraire tous les défauts du monde. Il ressent beaucoup de regrets en lui, la mort de Sirius, de Lupin, de Fred, de Dumbledore et aussi et surtout celle de Severus Rogue. Les raisons de la mort de cet homme l'on a jamais bouleversées ! Comment un homme peut faire preuve d'une telle abnégation de lui-même uniquement pour la femme qu'il aime alors qu'elle est mariée à un autre ? Il avait un peu honte de son père, qui par jalousie certainement, avait fait des coups bas à son ancien professeur de potion. Et Sirius aussi pour son attitude puéril à exécrer tous les Serpentards alors que son frère était lui-même un héros. Severus Rogue ne méritait pas de mourir pour lui et pourtant il l'avait fait. Même si Harry ne portait pas cet homme dans son coeur, il se doit de faire respecter sa mémoire. A ce moment là, son attitude envers Drago le dégoûte tout aussi.

Seulement, il est surtout blasé de cette vie. Il a eu un moment où il a voulu retourner à la vie moldu, laisser tout tomber. Finalement, il s'est jeté à corps perdu dans cette formation d'auror, ne pouvant laisser derrière lui ses amis, la jeune femme qu'il aime et surtout tourner le dos à tous ceux qui se sont battus à ses côtés, pour lui et qui sont morts pour certains.

_Nous n'allons pas vous dérangez d'avantage, nous rentrons au manoir. Merci de vous occuper de Drago, il sera plus en sécurité ici. Expose Lucius Malefoy

_Est-ce bien raisonnable ? S'inquiète la cavalière de dragon.

_Miss Hoffmann, ce manoir est à ma famille depuis des générations, il est hors de questions que nous l'abandonnions. Ça ne serait que leur donner raison.

_Vous avez raison. Mais s'il y a le moindre problème n'hésitez pas ! Déclare t-elle avec conviction.

_ Je vous remercie infiniment... murmure Narcissa en inclinant la tête en signe de profonde gratitude.

Tout de suite après, elle se lève, embrasse rapidement le front luisant de son fils, puis sort de la maison branlante à la suite de son mari.

_ Je vais me recoucher. Déclare Drago la voix chevrotante en reposant la tasse vide de l'infusion.

Alors qu'il commence à se relever, il chancèle dangereusement, Eurydice accoure et le réceptionne avant qu'il ne tombe par terre. A peine le touche t-elle, qu'il étouffe un grognement douleur. Elle passe un bras sous ses épaules pour le soutenir. Elle évite d'appuyer sur son dos car il recouvert de plaies ouvertes.

_ Harry aide moi s'il te plait. Souffle t-elle en se sentant vaciller sous le poids de son patient.

Sans réfléchir, Harry vient l'aider et c'est déconnecté de la réalité qu'il conduit Drago Malefoy son ennemi à sa chambre. Il est un instant rebuté par l'odeur nauséabonde qui s'échappe de la pièce comme si un rat était en pleine décomposition. Ils allongent le Mangemort sur le ventre et le convalescent pousse un râle de souffrance et halète. Soudain il voit la chemise couverte de trainée de sang. Il porte sa main à son visage et la vue du fluide vitale lui donne le tournis. Le voilà qui plonge dans les méandres de sa mémoire, il revoit encore l'hémoglobine sur le champ de bataille qu'était alors Poudlard. Les blessures du coeur toujours fraiches se remettent à saigner abondamment. Il entend son coeur battre contre ses tempes.

Eurydice tire Harry hors de la pièce puis le conduit jusqu'au salon. Le regard vide alors que ses yeux sont continuellement fixés sur sa main, inquiète le membre de l'Ordre du Phénix. Elle brise le contact visuel avec force et empresse, puis d'un coup de baguette magique et de sort informulé elle nettoie toute trace sanguine. Puis oblige Harry à manger du chocolat noir et afin de l'apaiser totalement, lui fait une infusion de camomille et de verveine.

_ J'ose espéré que vous ne voulez pas que je plaide en son honneur, professeur. Murmure d'une voix blanche le Survivant.

_ Drago Malefoy n'a tué personne, il n'a eu pas le choix son père était en prison, sa mère prise en otage. Tu l'as bien vu comment il était en sixième année.

_ Dumbledore. Coupe t-il

_ Il a abaissé sa baguette. Réplique le professeur Hoffmann d'un ton sans appel.

_ Il ne s'est pas rebellé ! S'écrit-il

_ Alors comment aurait-il eu ses blessures ! Lord Voldemort ne lui a pas fait de cadeau ! Il l'a torturé sous les yeux de ses parents, il lui a infligé ses blessures ! Tout ça parce qu'il n'a rien dit quand vous vous êtes fait capturés ! Il n'a rien dit ! Rétorque vivement la dresseuse de dragon.

_Et alors ! S'exclame Harry

Cette déclaration jette un froid dans la si chaleureuse maison branlante. Le professeur Hoffmann affiche une mine peinée. Elle comprend parfaitement le ressentiment de Celui-qui-a-vaincu. Mais n'en ont-ils pas assez de toutes ses guerres. N'est-il pas fatigué de devoir continuer à haïr une personne qui est tout aussi victime que lui de la guerre.

Soudain, des hurlements d'agonie se font entendre du haut. Des suppliques adressées à un être qui n'existe plus pour épargner des vies. Des demandes qui implorent le pardon, entrecoupées de sanglots coincés dans la gorge. Et encore des cris de détresse angoissant. Harry voit son sang se glacer sur place. Sa respiration s'arrête comme suspendue aux paroles du drogué en plein délire.

_ Je n'en peux plus Eurydice. Dit une nouvelle voix grave fatiguée

Harry et la dénommée se retournent d'un coup prêt à dégainer leur baguette. Cependant, lorsqu'ils voient Charly dans l'entrebaille de la porte d'entrée, ils se décontractent rassurés de voir une tête connue.

La jeune femme s'avance vers son amant et le gratifie d'un long et doux baiser. Puis elle pose sa tête contre son épaule.

_ Je sais moi aussi, ces cris me retournent.

_ Je vais finir par le tuer définitivement s'il continue à le demander parfois, ainsi on ne l'entendra plus... chuchote le dresseur de dragon des cernes énormes sur son visage émacié

_ Je sais que c'est difficile mais il ne mérite pas cela.

_ Eurydice si rien n'est fait pour ses blessures, cela le tuera. Il a déjà la pâle couleur des morts, il est aussi maigre qu'un squelette, la seule différence c'est qu'il ne peut que très peu dormir. Il a déjà un pied dans la tombe.

_ J'ai promis à ses parents de m'occuper de lui. Ils s'en veulent tellement ! S'il te plait Charly...

Harry écoute la conversation d'une oreille discrète, puis d'un seul coup le ton monte entre les deux adultes. Eurydice d'un coup de baguette magique insonorise la chambre de Drago afin qu'aucun de ses cris ne leur parviennent et qu'aucune de leurs paroles malencontreuses ne se fassent entendre du jeune héritier Malefoy . Eurydice ne veut absolument pas que l'ancien Mangemort se sente délaissé.

Les paroles de Charly choquent le Survivant surtout quand Charly assène que Drago mérite d'être ainsi agonisant. Rien de plus qu'une chair sanguinolente à vif. Dans sa tête il dénonce de tel propos ! Non ! Pour Harry il ne souhaite à personne de souffrir ainsi avant de mourir, pas même Drago. Cet individu imbu de lui même et insolant qui les a rabaissé lui et ses amis à la moindre occasion. Lui le lâche aux ordres d'un mégaloman, qui a rampé à ses pieds et qui n'est rien d'autre qu'un chien. Un pion à sacrifier. Oui Sacrifier est bien le mot. Ils ont tous été sacrifié, leur jeunesse leur a été volé.

Toutefois, Harry ne comprend pas suffisamment Drago Malefoy. Il n'arrive pas à saisir son intérêt dans le fait qu'il ne les ait pas dénoncé quand il en avait l'occasion. Est-ce parce qu'il n'a pas voulu être responsable de la mort de personne qu'il a connu ennemi ou ami ? Ou est-ce bien plus complexe ? Ou plus simple : la peur ?

Sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte les bruits de la violente dispute verbale s'éloignent et il ne remarque que lorsqu'il est devant la porte de son ennemi que son esprit l'a conduit à la confrontation. En tant que Gryffondor et surtout en tant qu'individu, il veut savoir, il en a besoin pour faire le deuil de cette guerre. Alors il tourne la poignet avec aplomb et franchit la porte. Il referme doucement la porte derrière lui et s'avance vers la silhouette qui se tortille de douleur et de cauchemars.

Sans délicatesse il pose sa main froide sur l'épaule brulante et recouverte de sueur de son ennemi. Il le secoue un peu et dans un gémissement de souffrance, les yeux anthracites s'ouvrent et le vrillent du regard. Nullement impressionné par cette loque humaine, Harry inspire profondément par la bouche pour ne pas sentir l'odeur de putride, puis d'une voix dure dit :

_ Pourquoi ne nous as-tu pas dénoncé ?

Alors avec un petit sourire narquois en coin qui ressemble plus à une grimace de douleur, Drago Malefoy ancien Mangemort lâche insolemment :

_ Pour l'espoir.

Notes :

1 : le professeur Eurydice Hoffmann est un personnage de mon imagination.

2 : tollendum : signifie en latin « retirer de » donc cette infusion de ma pure invention sert à purifier le corps des maux

3 : Mauris sapientis : signifie « plus sage » ; en latin sapiens signifie sauge. La sauge médicinale sert de fébrifuge, antiseptique, antispasmodique, cicatrisante, ect. C'est une puissante drogue que j'ai aussi inventé. Elle sert à oublier la réalité et la douleur. Elle provoque une grande addiction et les effets de manques sont la fièvre, une hypersudation, des spasmes, des délires, etc...


	3. Des matins comme on les aime

Des matins comme on les aime

« Le matin, c'est la plus belle image du monde... on devrait l'encadrer. »

Gilles Vigneault

12 Square Grimmaurd, 9h00 :

_ Chéri... chéri ? Chéri ! Dit une voix lointaine à son oreille.

Harry Potter remue légèrement à cause de l'inconfort de se faire souffler dans l'oreille. Cependant quand il arrive à définir les mots doux que lui susurre son épouse un sourire d'imbécile heureux s'affiche sur son visage. Mais il n'ouvre pas les yeux pour autant. Il aime l'état de bien être entre le réveil et le sommeil. C'est comme un cocon douillet. Et puis, c'est dimanche aujourd'hui, non d'un gnome ! Il compte bien en profiter encore un peu.

Des lèvres douces se posent contre les siennes et son sourire s'agrandit. Il répond doucement au baiser de sa femme qui se fait plus insistante. Ginny s'écarte de lui et Harry grogne de mécontentement.

_ allez lève-toi ! Gros paresseux !

_ Grr...

_ Je t'ai préparé ton petit-déjeuner ! Ajoute d'une voix joviale sa femme.

L'Auror ouvre rapidement les yeux et se redresse sur ses coudes.

Ginny ne peut s'empêcher de mettre sa main devant sa bouche pour cacher son rire discret à la vue de l'impressionnant épi que son amour de jeunesse a derrière la tête. Elle s'est toujours demander comment cela est-il possible. George et Fred – quand il était encore en vie – ont eu pour idée une fois d'inventer une sorte de « gel » qui ferait que tout le monde aurait les cheveux aussi en pétard qu'Harry au réveil. Mais c'était il y a bien longtemps.

Son époux récupère ses lunettes sur la table de chevet et les chaussent. Ses yeux tombent tout d'abord sur sa femme qui se moque ouvertement de lui mais il préfère ne faire aucune remarque. Puis ses yeux dérivent vers le plateau posé au bord du lit qui est composé d'un merveilleux petit déjeuné.

Il s'assoit et Ginny met entre eux le plateau et lui tend son bol de café au lait. Il ferme les yeux et inspire profondément le fumé du café et il se sent revigoré. Quand, il ouvre les yeux il voit son épouse les yeux dans le vide avec au coin de la bouche une trace de confiture à la mélasse. Il abandonne son café et du bout de sa langue il vient lécher la substance sucrée.

La cadette de la famille Weasley lui jette un regard aussi bien courroucée qu'amusée. Avec l'agilité et la rapidité d'un félin, elle se jette sur lui renversant au passage le plateau qui se fracasse sur le sol pour déclarer la guerre des chatouilles.

Il répond précipitamment et bientôt leurs rires hystériques remplient l'ancienne et noble maison des Black.

_Merlin que le matin est bon !_

Manoir des Malefoy, 7h15

Un des moments que préfère, Drago Malefoy est sans nul doute : le matin. Entendre les oiseaux chanter, s'éveiller en même temps que le soleil monte dans le ciel, se tenir auprès de sa femme les jours où elle n'a pas travaillé...

Puis après s'être lavé, rasé et habillé dans une de ses élégantes robes de sorcier, il prend son petit déjeuné en compagnie de sa femme et sa mère. Earl Grey, pain frais, confiture à la mélasse et surtout, surtout la Gazette du Sorciers dépliée sur la table. Les discussions sont agréables et tous les matins, suite à un consentement mutuel et muet, on ne parle pas des sujets qui causent du chagrin ou fâchent : Lucius Malefoy, guerre, enfant.

Voilà les matinées qu'il a le droit depuis qu'il est marié à la délicieuse Astoria Greengrass.

Cependant, il aime tout autant les matins où sa femme a travaillé toute la nuit. Non pas qu'il soit heureux de s'endormir auprès d'une place froide, car en général il fait des cauchemars. Non pas qu'il soit particulièrement heureux d'avoir loupé une occasion d'avoir une voire des parties de jambes en l'air. Non ! S'il aime particulière ce moment c'est parce qu'il n'est pas obligé de mettre son réveil.

En effet, ce qu'il aime, c'est quand sa femme rentre éreintée après une nuit de garde à Sainte Mangouste et qu'elle vient le réveiller pourtant tout en douceur. Et Merlin sait à quel point il a besoin de douceur le matin pour se motiver à aller s'escrimer avec les requins au Ministère, le plus fatigant étant sans nul doute : Hermione Granger.

Alors oui, il aime particulièrement, lorsqu'elle s'assoit sur le rebord de leur lit et qu'elle lui embrasse le visage, passe une main délicate dans ses cheveux. Tout cela afin de le réveiller en douceur. Il est l'homme le plus heureux car la première chose qu'il voit c'est le regard débordant d'amour que son épouse pose sur lui.

_ Bonjour chéri. Dit-elle d'une voix douce.

Il ne peut alors s'empêcher de la faire basculer dans le lit pour l'embrasser passionnément.

Il aime sa femme plus que tout. Un Malefoy ne montre peut-être pas ses sentiments en public mais dans l'intimité du couple Malefoy, même s'il y a peu de mots, il y a beaucoup de gestes tendres qui témoignent d'un grand amour.

Il aime sa femme car elle est merveilleuse ! Même s'il ne lui dira s'en doute jamais de vive voix. Elle est merveilleuse car c'est elle qui l'a sauvé de la culpabilité, du chagrin et de la douleur (1). Elle l'a aidé à retrouver un sens à sa vie, à se battre pour expier ses fautes ! Il lui doit énormément car elle a toujours un sourire rassurant pour lui, un geste tendre malgré son passé, des baisers démontrant tout son amour, un mot gentil...

_ Mon chéri, tu as une haleine de phoque...

Ou pas... cela dépend de son degré de fatigue. Il grogne un peu pour la forme et elle l'embrasse pour se faire pardonner. Mais même avec ses sautes d'humeur il l'aime.

C'est en soupirant qu'il se lève pour aller prendre sa douche, pendant que sa femme se glisse dans la chaleur des draps. Lorsqu'il a fini de s'habiller et qu'il revient dans la pièce. Sa femme est déjà couchée et dort profondément. Alors à pas de loup, il s'approche doucement, dépose un baiser aérien sur ses lèvres offertes puis s'éclipse sans faire de bruit.

_Ça c'est un matin comme il les aime_

22 rue Churchill, Petersfield, 7 h 45

Le son strident du réveil retentit, deux grognements frustrés d'avoir été coupé en plein sommeil paradoxal sont émis. Une main lourde s'abat sur l'engin de malheur et le tintamarre cesse. Enfin, le moment le plus dure du matin est passé.

Hermione Granger s'assoie sur son lit et cherche le pyjama que son mari lui a soutiré la veille. N'en trouvant aucune trace, elle se lève nue et légèrement pudique elle se dépêche d'aller dans la salle de bain. De toute façon la seule personne qui pourrait regarder ce corps alléchant à tellement enfoncer sa tête dans son oreiller qu'il ne s'est rendu compte de rien. Elle soupire de lassitude, mais très vite un sourire attendrie apparaît sur son visage, Ron a toujours été ainsi. Mais c'est ainsi qu'elle l'aime.

Elle s'enferme dans la salle d'eau, pour prendre une longue douche bien chaude qui lui permettra de réveiller ses muscles engourdis de sommeil. C'est avec une moue enjouée qu'elle sort de la douche enveloppée dans une serviette. Elle a enfin trouvé le moyen infaillible pour sortir de la douce de bonne humeur et par la même occasion empêcher la marmotte qui lui tient de mari de se rendormir.

Elle sort de la salle de bain vêtu ainsi et se dirige vers son époux qui fait mine de dormir. Doucement elle se penche et dépose ses lèvres fines sur celles charnues de son mari. Il répond à son baiser avec empressement. N'est-ce pas une merveilleuse motivation ? Le baiser rompu, elle lui caresse les cheveux et elle accueille son sourire de bienheureux avec tendresse.

Elle le délaisse pour trouver de quoi s'habiller alors qu'il trouve son bas de pyjama pour descendre en bas préparer le petit déjeuné. Quand il s'agit de nourriture étrangement Ron répond toujours à l'appel pense-t-elle avec un sourire attendri. Elle s'habille en vitesse, pour ensuite se coiffer et appliquer un léger maquillage sur ses yeux. Ron a beau lui dire qu'elle n'a pas besoin de tout ça, il lui dit toujours que ça lui va bien.

Elle descend en bas et observe un instant son mari servir le café dans deux grands bols. Elle sourit touchée par toutes les petites attentions qu'il a adopté pour lui faire plaisir. Elle s'installe en face de lui et déjeune dans un silence jusqu'à ce que Ron ait englouti son bol de café qui achève de le réveiller. De suite la conversation devient plus animée et ils parlent surtout des petits potins du Ministère ou de la famille avec légèreté.

Pas qu'ils soient l'un et l'autre des commères, mais depuis la fin de la guerre, ils ont pris cette habitude. Enfin ils parlent de sujet futiles et non de guerres, d'horcruxes, de morts et de Voldemort. Et Merlin que ça fait du bien cette paix !

Elle pose son regard sur son époux et éprouve une immense fierté à être son épouse, à partager sa vie. Elle avoue qu'elle a eu peur la première fois qu'ils ont emménagé ensemble. Elle avait peur qu'ils se disputent tout le temps, mais une fois qu'un programme des tâches quotidiennes a été établi et que des habitudes ont été prises, tout s'est bien passé. Même si de temps en temps ils leur arrivent de se disputer, en général Ron vient toujours s'excuser même quand c'est elle qui a tort.

Non franchement, elle ne regrette absolument pas son choix. Il est parfait pour elle. A tout point de vu, ajoute-t-elle en se léchant les babines

Les sourcils haussés, il fixe un regard interrogateur sur elle avant de lâcher après avoir avaler sa bouchée :

_ 'Mione tout va bien ? On dirait... que tu vas me manger. Ajoute-t-il perplexe

_ effectivement... répond-elle amusée. Avoir l'occasion de te voir torse nu le matin fait partie de mon petit déjeuné.

Estomaqué ! À tel point qu'il ouvre la bouche tel un poisson hors de l'eau. Puis il se reprend et lui adresse un sourire de vainqueur, tout fier de lui. Hermione conserve son sourire amusée derrière son bol de café.

Elle termine son petit déjeuné en vitesse pour monter se brosser les dents et prendre ses dossiers. Pendant qu'il termine d'enfourner dans sa bouche sa huitième tartine de pain grillé. Puis ensuite il débarrasse la table et fait la vaisselle... D'un coup de baguette magique. Faut pas rêver tout de même.

Ils échangent un long baiser et il lui souhaite bonne chance pour affronter les requins du Ministère, dont le pire est sans nul doute : Drago Malefoy. Elle se sent si apaisée entre ses bras dans leur petit cocon nuptial. Un dernier chaleureux baiser et il la quitte pour aller se préparer.

Elle ouvre la porte et au moment de la refermer, elle ne le fait pas totalement. Afin d'exécuter un autre de ses rituels du matin : mater le fessier de son époux. Elle regarde les fesses de son mari avec une gourmandise non dissimulée alors qu'il monte les escaliers pour aller prendre sa douche. Ron a toujours eu de belles fesses. Et sure de cette affirmation, un sourire satisfait éclos sur ses lèvres et elle referme la porte d'entrée.

_C'est ainsi qu'elle aime les matins à ses côtés._

Notes :

1 : pour de plus amples explication voir ma fiction « l'espoir de renaître »


	4. La relève

La relève

Ronald Weasley, descend les escaliers en baillant à s'en décrocher la mâchoire. Encore une journée de travail éreintante qui l'attend ! Il se dirige directement dans la cuisine pour faire chauffer du café. Encore l'esprit embrumé de sommeil, il se gratte le ventre d'un air totalement détaché qu'il ne remarque même pas le miaulement du chat roux à la fenêtre.

Un nouveau miaulement se fait entendre suivit de coups de pattes à répétition à la fenêtre. Enfin, Ron daigne lever ses yeux mis clos vers la fenêtre croyant que c'est un hibou. À la vue de l'épaisse boule de poil orange, il émet un grognement d'ours mal léché. Pendant un instant fugace, il pense à le laisser dehors, mais il se rappelle qu'Hermione n'apprécierait que moyennement.

Alors dans un soupire résigné, une tartine de confiture à la mélasse dans la bouche, il ouvre la fenêtre. L'animal le jauge de ses petits yeux jaunes puis tel un boulet de canon, le chat saute du rebord de la fenêtre, bousculant au passage le mari de sa maîtresse pour atterrir souplement sur ses pattes. Sa queue touffue se dresse derrière lui fièrement. Puis il avance à petit pas mesuré en prenant bien soin d'accentué le balancement de sa croupe, pour montrer son importance et son dénigrement envers l'affreux mâle roux qui partage la vie de sa vénérée maîtresse.

Ron referme la fenêtre quand son regard est attiré par une chose non identifiée sur le rebord de la fenêtre. Il se penche un peu plus, fronçant le nez et plissant les yeux. Soudain, il se redresse d'un coup : un campagnol. Il porte un regard consterné à ses tartines qu'il s'apprête à beurrer, puis affligé, l'estomac légèrement noué. Il se retourne vivement vers le chat. Celui-ci lui montre sa face au museau écrasé, pousse un miaulement puis s'en va.

Ce satané félin le nargue ! Depuis qu'Hermione et lui ont emménagé dans cette petite maison aux alentours de la ville de Petersfield à seulement 70 miles au sud-ouest de Londres, cet animal domestique ne fait que lui jouer des tours ! En effet avant qu'ils ne partent aidé Harry dans sa quête des Horcruxes, Hermione a confié son adorable bébé roux à ses parents. Il s'était tout de suite plu dans les grands espaces qui entourent le Terrier. Quand une fois elle a emménagé dans un petit appartement dans le Londres Moldu et après quand ils ont emménagé dans leur petit appartement du Chemin de Traverse, Hermione n'a pas repris Pattenrond car l'espace était trop petit pour lui. Et Ron ne s'en est pas plaint !

Mais voilà depuis qu'ils ont acheté cette maison dans cette rue pratiquement déserte de maisons, le chat fait des siennes. Combien de fois alors qu'il a l'intention de s'allonger sur les cuisses de SA femme, le chat a-t-il pris sa place ? Combien de fois, alors qu'ils échangent un baiser avec la passion des jeunes mariés ce foutu Chat les a séparé d'une quelconque façon ? De « cassage » d'objet à la plus douloureuse : prendre sa jambe pour un arbre à chat ! Combien de fois aussi ce conspirateur de félin n'a-t-il pas essayé de le faire tomber dans les escaliers ?

Ronald Weasley en a conclue grâce à sa formation d'Auror que CE chat veut la mort de leur couple et tant qu'il y est sa mort pour pouvoir profiter pleinement et exclusivement des caresses de sa maîtresse. Si jamais il réussit à attraper cet animal de malheur il lui fera bouffer sa queue touffue !

_ Bonjour Pattenrond, tu as bien dormis ? Demande la voix mielleuse de sa femme dans le salon

_ Miaou !

S'en est trop pour ses pauvres petits nerfs, la cracotte qu'il a tenu dans sa main vient d'être réduite en miette par sa poigne. D'un pas rageur, il se rend dans le salon, pour voir sa femme habillée élégamment, accroupie devant ce sac-à-puces qui ronronne de contentement sous ses cajoleries. Il se plante devant elle, torse nu comme à son habitude, doucement elle relève ses yeux chocolat vers lui.

_ Qui a-t-il ? Demande-t-elle en se relevant

Sans plus de cérémonie, il l'attire à lui et l'embrasse fougueusement. La sorcière est un peu surprise du soudain baiser mais se reprend très vite et y répond avec passion. Le baiser cesse les laissant tous les deux à bout de souffles et légèrement pantelant.

Il pose alors ses yeux sur la boule de poils orange et lui adresse un regard plein de défi. Hermione comprenant l'échange, pouffe légèrement avant d'éclater franchement de rire.

_ Tu es jaloux de Pattenrond ! Affirme-t-elle en gloussant de rire.

_ Mais non 'Mione ! Réplique-t-il en rougissant furieusement.

_ Oh si ! Rabâche-t-elle avec un grand sourire. Toi aussi tu veux que je te gratte derrière les oreilles ?

Bien qu'elle ne dise pas cela méchamment, Ronald Weasley est blessé dans son amour propre et d'un pas boudeur il retourne dans la cuisine continuer de préparer le petit déjeuné.

Assis en face l'un de l'autre, Hermione ne se départage pas de son petit sourire alors que son mari continue de bouder comme un enfant. Des fois, Hermione se dit qu'il n'a pas vraiment grandis. Enfin, elle s'y attendait en l'épousant. Elle est à la fois amusée et touchée que son mari livre une guerre à son chat roux pour avoir ses faveurs ! Mais elle en a assez de le voir bouder et heureusement pour elle, la sorcière sait parfaitement comment s'y prendre avec son mari.

D'une démarche chaloupée, elle s'avance vers son mari un sourire gourmand sur les lèvres. Elle décale un peu la chaise de son époux pour venir s'installer sur ses genoux afin de lui donner un baiser remplie de tendresse.

_ Toujours fâché ? Interroge-t-elle

_ Mouai... ronchonne-t-il en essayant de garder son air boudeur.

_ Et là ? Réinterroge-t-elle après l'avoir embrassé plus longuement.

_ Tu peux refaire j'ai du mal à me décider. Dit-il en souriant.

Elle sourit et se penche pour lui donner un baiser passionné. Puis se blottit contre lui, heureuse d'avoir un moment de tendresse avec son époux.

_ Un peu plus et on pourrait croire que tu ronronnes, chéri. Ajoute-t-elle légèrement moqueuse.

Elle voit que les épaules de son mari tressauter et elle se laisse gagner par le rire communicatif de son mari. Finalement peut-être a-t-il mûri en acceptant l'autocritique.

Hermione sort de table pour finir de se préparer, pendant que son petit mari adoré fait la vaisselle. Qu'est-ce qu'il ne ferait pas pour elle !

Lorsqu'à nouveau elle descend fin prête, ils échangent un long baiser puis il la laisse partir au travail. Alors qu'il remonte pour se préparer, il ne remarque pas le regard scrutateur et pourtant peu discret de sa femme braqué sur son postérieur.

Il somnole un peu sous la chaleur du jet de la pomme de douche. Un coup d'œil à sa barbe dans le reflet du miroir, il regarde d'un œil mauvais son rasoir sur le rebord du lavabo avant de se décider à lui tirer la langue. Satisfait, il sort de la salle d'eau pour aller s'habiller.

Cependant alors qu'il ferme la porte d'entrée, ce n'est pas un miaulement, mais trois qui attirent son attention. Et c'est là qu'il voit horrifié : Pattenrond accompagné de deux petits chatons aussi roux que lui. Le chat se retourne vers lui et pousse un miaulement. Le message que semble enregistrer Ron est « Attention c'est nous qui aurons le dernier mot ». L'Auror soupire dépité, même si ce satané chat vient pour une quelconque raison à disparaître, la relève est assurée.

Ne lui reste plus qu'à avoir ses propres chatons alors pour contrer l'affreux félin...


	5. Petits moments de solitude en famille

Petits moments de solitudes en famille

Chaumière aux coquillages, dimanche 31 août 2005, 13h

Bill est considéré comme le plus cool des Weasley et il n'a pas de raisons particulières pour qu'il ne le soit pas avec ses enfants. Il a donc toujours mis un point d'honneur à toujours s'amuser avec ses deux filles. Il leur a servi de cheval, de tête à coiffer... Fleur se souviendra toujours, du jour où Victoire a teints les cheveux de son père en rose par inadvertance. Le plus trognon c'est qu'elle a été très fière d'elle. Et fait plus extraordinaire encore Bill ne l'avait même pas disputé, au contraire il est allé voir toute sa famille pour montrer le « chef d'œuvre » de sa fille chérie. Georges n'a pas hésité une seule seconde à immortaliser la scène.

En bref, Bill est le papa gâteaux que rêverait d'avoir toutes les petites filles. Il est le prince charmant de ses demoiselles et Fleur est le dragon à abattre. Enfin ça a été le cas avec leur fille Victoire qui pendant un moment a développé le complexe d'Œdipe.

C'est pourquoi en ce début d'après-midi, alors qu'ils viennent de sortir de table. Bill s'amuse déjà à faire tournoyer la dernière née de sa famille, Dominique Weasley. À leur côté, Victoire sautille sur place en criant de sa voix suraigüe d'enfant « à moi ! À moi ! ». De derrière le bar américain, Fleur observe la scène et réprimande :

_ Bill ! Dominique vient de manger si tu continues de la faire tournoyer comme ça, elle va rendre son déjeuner.

_ Mais non ! Aucun risque ! Répond-il en haussant les épaules.

_ Bill c'est encore un bébé !

Fleur continue d'essuyer la vaisselle, sous les rires du bébé qui en redemande toujours plus et le trépignement de l'aînée. Elle pousse un profond soupire, elle a l'impression d'avoir trois gosses à la maison parfois et elle est fatiguée d'avoir l'impression d'être la bonne à tout faire dans cette maison. Elle a parfois l'impression qu'elle est la seule à se mettre en quatre dans cette famille. Et c'est assez frustrant par moment. Elle se promet d'en parler avec Bill le soir même.

Pendant ce temps, elle regarde la scène mi-envieuse mi-inquiète. Elle envie la relation que Bill entretient avec ses filles, à côté, elle a l'impression de passer pour la méchante. Elle soupire et essaie de mettre de côtés ses pensées moroses. Elle passe le comptoir et rejoint Bill.

_ Passe la moi, je vais la mettre au lit. Énonce-t-elle d'une voix douce.

Bill lui offre un magnifique sourire et lui tend leur petite dernière.

_ Je te l'avais bien dit, qu'elle n'allait pas vomir. Rajoute-t-il amusé

_ Juste la chance du débutant. Répond-elle en saisissant Dominique sous les bras.

A peine a-t-elle prononcé ses mots que la si adorée dernière-née, régurgite son repas sur le visage de sa si patiente mère. Bill se retient à grande peine de rire. Alors que Fleur maudit son très cher et tendre époux pour ses bonnes idées. Il y a des jours comme celui-ci où Fleur se sent très seule au milieu de la famille Weasley

Cottage sur la falaise, 22 janvier 2003, 10h32

Charly Weasley aimait profondément sa fille, elle était son petit miracle. Un miracle de la nature quand on savait que sa mère était une hybride, moitié femme moitié dragon.(1)

Calliopé Weasley a eu la chance de ressembler plus à une humaine que sa mère. D'une part grande différence par rapport à sa mère sa peau était aussi douce qu'une peau de pèche et non pas froide et luisante comme une peau de serpent. De plus quand elle s'énervait elle n'avait pas de la fumée qui s'échappait de ses narines comme sa mère quand elle était dans une colère folle.

Par contre, elle avait hérité de sa mère son appétit d'ogre, apprécient la viande rouge bien saignante. À la naissance,sa fille rousse avait à la place de ses deux pupilles bien rondes, une fente noire, comme les yeux des reptiles, mais depuis ses yeux avait repris une apparence humaine. Aussi, elle avait la même capacité que sa mère à se faire comprendre des dragons. Et contrairement à tous les autres parents, Charly savait que si sa fille se retrouvait seule face à un Magyar à Pointe, elle ne risquait rien.

De son côté Eurydice, sa compagne et la mère de Calliopé n'aurait pu trouver meilleur père pour sa fille. Cela en grande partie grâce à la passion de Charly pour les dragons. Elle avait du sang de dragon qui coulait dans ses veines. Quand elle avait avoué à son compagnon son aberrant secret, il ne l'avait jamais repoussé. Au contraire, il l'avait aimé encore plus fort, comprenant enfin les réactions plus qu'étrange qui l'habitait parfois, surtout quand elle était en « chaleur », ou quand elle était en colère.

Aussi, il comprenait beaucoup mieux la relation qu'elle entretenait avec son dragon après tout elles étaient sœurs de sang. Le sang de dragonne qui lui a été injecté était le sang de sa dragonne. Charly se souvient encore du jour, où à Sainte Mangouste, elle lui a révélé ses origines et son histoire devant ses parents. Elle venait de perdre leur premier enfant. Incompatibilité génétique.

Leur chance d'avoir un enfant était proche du zéro, mais grâce à l'acharnement d'une connaissance qui était maintenant accoucheuse à Sainte Mangouste, ils avaient pu avoir un enfant, avec beaucoup de mal et de contraintes cependant.

Pendant tout le long de sa grossesse, Eurydice avait failli par plusieurs fois perdre la vie, car le seul moyen qu'ils aient un enfant était de mettre entre parenthèse le côté dragon de sa femme. Mais ce ne fut pas chose aisée, Astoria Greengrass (2) leur accoucheuse avait passé un an complet avec les connaissances des deux dragonniers à trouver une potion qui affaiblirait suffisamment les anticorps du côté dragon du professeur Hoffmann afin qu'il n'y ait pas de rejets.

Eurydice avait passé huit mois allongée et avait mis au monde le 2 mars 2002, avant terme, une petite fille en parfaite santé. Elle fit la joie de toute la famille. Cette grossesse était miraculeuse et restait un cas exceptionnel. Charly ne pouvait qu'espérer à sa fille adorée d'avoir des grossesses normales.

Certes, il était peut-être un peu trop tôt pour parler de voir sa fille avec quelqu'un et enceinte alors qu'elle n'avait que quatre dents, tenait debout seule que depuis quelques jours et qu'elle portait toujours des couches. Mais il était si fier d'elle qu'il ne pouvait s'empêcher de la projeter dans un avenir merveilleux.

En parlant de couches, Charly bien que fier de sa fille était consterné par autre chose aussi. Elle avait hérité de l'appétit gargantuesque de sa mère, mais il faut bien que tout ce qu'elle ingurgite ressorte à un moment donné. C'est pourquoi, il était passablement perplexe quand venait le temps de changer la couche de sa fille. À ce moment, il n'était plus question d'imaginer un avenir radieux à sa petite gloutonne.

Il soupira devant la tâche qui l'attend, tenant sa fille à bout de bras, alors qu'elle lui lance un grand sourire. Il y a des moments où on se sent bien seul.

21 Farndon Road, Oxford, 3 avril 2010

Percy a toujours admiré l'éveil de ses enfants qui très jeunes portent déjà les marques de futurs bon élèves. Après tout, avec une mère et un père comme les leurs, il ne pouvait en être autrement.

_ Papa ?

_ Oui mon trésor.

_ Comment on fait les bébés ? Demande d'une petite voix Lucy en le regardant espérant.

_ Oh ! Oui ! Je veux savoir aussi papa ! S'exclame Matthew(3) soudain très intéressé par le sujet.

_ Euh... C'est à dire que...

À cet instant Percy maudit le désir d'appendre de ses enfants, il se sentait seul, désarmé face à ce problème. Il ne savait pas quoi leur dire, leur raconter. Devait-il leur raconter la version les filles naissent dans les roses et les garçons dans les choux ? Non ! Sinon ils ne voudront plus jamais manger de choux de leur vie, déjà que ce n'est pas facile de leur en faire manger.

La version des hiboux qui apportent un bébé, non plus, ils seraient capable qu'à chaque lettre qu'ils reçoivent, de penser que c'est un bébé à la place qui apparaîtra. La version moldue alors ? C'est quoi déjà ? Ah oui ! Les cigognes !

Il pourrait aussi bien leur raconter la vérité en imageant. Genre petite graine de papa et petite graine de maman qui dans le ventre de maman, font un bébé. Pourvu, qu'ils ne pensent pas avoir un petit frère ou une petite sœur. Deux enfants lui suffisent amplement !

Il pousse un profond soupire devant l'impatience de ses enfants. Une seule pensée lui traverse l'esprit, tirée d'une chanson : « où sont les femmes » quand on a besoin d'elles.

Chemin de Traverse, Appartement de Weasley & Weasley farces et attrapes pour sorciers facétieux, vendredi 11 juillet 2005, 12h04

Georges Weasley était connu pour son humour, en toute circonstance à de rares exceptions près, il avait toujours la blague facile et le sens de l'autocritique. Mais aujourd'hui, malgré ses capacités hors du commun de blagueurs invétérés, en ce jour il se sentit bien seul.

En effet, midi venait de sonner il y avait quelques instants et Grace - très tatilleuse sur les horaires - lui avait confié la lourde tâche de donner à manger à leur fils Fred pendant qu'elle allait acheter de la viande à quelques pâtés de boutiques sur le Chemin de Traverse. D'après elle, s'il n'y avait pas trop de queue elle en aurait pour 26 minutes. Et elle jugeait que ces quelques minutes seraient suffisantes pour faire manger Fred.

C'est donc pour la première fois que Georges eut la si difficile tâche de faire manger à son fils la purée de carotte qui allait parfaitement avec ses cheveux d'un roux flamboyant.

Dès qu'il mit son fils adoré dans sa chaise haute, il sut que ce ne serait pas de la tarte. Fred gigotait dans tous les sens sur sa chaise et n'arrêtait pas de hurler. Il avait horreur d'être dans sa chaise haute.

C'est donc dans un vacarme assourdissant, que Georges mit à réchauffer la spéciale purée à la carotte de Grace, à l'ingrédient magique qui ne révélait rien de la magie. Mais chut ! C'est un secret de grand-mère.

Quand, il plaça l'assiette devant Fred, il eut un mauvais pressentiment qui se confirma quand bébé Fred mit les deux mains dans la purée. L'enfant regarda son père avec un air de défis qui ne fit aucunement rire Georges qui râla. Il retira l'assiette des mains du bébé et la posa sur la table derrière. Il saisit sa baguette magique et nettoya les petites mimines barbouillées. A la vue de ses mains toutes propres, Fred pleura.

Georges poussa un profond soupire. Il pensa alors à mettre un bavoir à son fils. Chose à laquelle il aurait dû penser avant, mais il était trop tard. Le bout des manches du tee-shirt à manches longues de son bambin avaient trempées allègrement dans la purée. Quand bébé Fred le remarqua, il se mit à sucer le bout de son habit. Alarmé Georges ne trouva rien de mieux que de faire disparaître le tee-shirt. De nouveau l'enfant explosa un record de décibel.

Georges fit des grimaces à son fil et après s'être acharné à essayer de lui arracher un éclat de rire afin qu'il soit prédisposé à recevoir la béquet, il sourit fier de lui. Il présenta alors la première bouché pleine de la pâte orange vif à la bouche de son fil qui tourna la tête sur le côté en croisant les bras avant de lâcher un « nan » ferme.

Georges ne se départit pas de sa témérité et lui représenta la cuillère. Vif d'esprit le petit chérubin aux cheveux roux tourna la tête de l'autre côté. Le père recommença encore et encore, jusqu'à ce qu'il admette qu'à part dévisser la tête de son fils, ce qu'il faisait ne servait strictement à rien.

Il pensa alors à la fameuse phrase stupide que Bill disait tout le temps à sa fille pour la faire manger, il fit donc pareil :

_ Une bouché pour papa. Proposa plein d'espoir le commerçant.

_ Nan ! Répondit avec conviction le bambin.

_ Très bien... ronchonna Georges blessé dans sa fierté. Une pour maman alors ?

_Nan !

_ Granny Molly ? Papi Arthur ?

_ Nan ! Nan !

George essaya toutes les personnes de sa famille, frères, sœur, belle-sœur et beau-frère. En passant par ses neveux et nièces. Il essaya même la vieille tante Muriel qui était décédée depuis quelques années. Aucune personne ne fonctionna et pendant un instant Georges se demanda si son fils aimait quelqu'un dans sa famille.

Mais étant un Weasley à la base, il ne perdit pas espoir. Pour une fois que Grace lui confiait la garde de son fils, il n'allait pas montrer qu'il était incompétent. Il repensa alors la tactique qu'utiliser Charly pour faire manger sa fille sans la moindre protestation de Calliopé. Il avait bien ri de son frère sur le coup, alors savoir qu'il devait faire comme Charly ne le rendit pas très enthousiaste. Mais il se résigna à le faire.

Il essaya de paraître le plus convainquant possible, c'est pourquoi, il adressa un regard mystérieux à son fils qui intrigué le suivit du regard sans émettre le moindre babillement. Georges, plongea sa cuillère dans la masse orangé, il adressa un clin d'œil à son fils puis il commença son sketch.

_ Attention mesdames et messieurs dans un instant le dragon va entrer en scène ! Regarder comme il vole bien !

George se mit à sautiller en faisant le tour de la table, il mit la cuillère à moitié pleine de purée devant lui, pendant que son autre bras brasser l'aire comme s'il volait. Bébé Fred s'agita sur sa chaise et battit des mains en faisant un magnifique sourire à son père.

_ Attention le dragon vient vers ce petit garçon courageux ! S'exclama-t-il soudain pris dans son rôle.

Il fonça sur son fils et au dernier moment il fit le tour de la chaise haute. Son fils applaudit face à sa performance et il fut très fier de lui.

_ Le dragon monte en haut de la montagne !

Joignant le geste à la parole, Georges monta sur une chaise alors qu'il faisait des vagues avec la cuillère vers la bouche du petit.

C'est à cet instant que quelqu'un pouffa de rire arrivant très exactement 26 minutes plus tard de ce qu'elle avait annoncé. George se retourna intrigué et aperçu sa femme enceinte jusqu'aux yeux accompagnés de son frère Charly qui regardait la scène d'un air entendu.

À cet instant Georges Weasley pourtant grand farceur se sentit bien seul et il présagea qu'il allait entendre parler de cette histoire pendant un bon bout de temps.

3 septembre 2012, Petersfield

_ Vite papa ! On va être en retard ! S'exclame sur un ton péremptoire une fillette d'à peine six ans !

_ Oui mon chaton deux secondes. Hugo tient toi tranquille deux minutes !

_ Mais Popa j'aime pas ses chaussures elles me font mal aux pieds ! Geint Hugo en se tortillant dans tous les sens sur les marches de l'escalier.

_ Il fallait le dire à ta mère ! Réplique le père de famille un brin de mauvaise humeur.

Soudain, une tornade rousse déboule dans les escaliers manquant de peu de renverser son père et son petit frère.

_ Fait attention Rose !

_ Mais papa ! Il faut que tu me coiffes maintenant sinon on va être en retard pour le premier jour de la rentrée !

_ Oui oui... soupire-t-il en terminant de lasser les chaussures de son fils.

_ Mais papa ! Pigne la petite fille de six ans. Je ne dois pas être en retard sinon je ne pourrais pas apprendre à lire rapidement !

_ Merlin est pitié de nous, nous n'avons plus de place pour d'avantage de bibliothèque... soupire son géniteur.

Sa fille lève les yeux au ciel, typique attitude de sa mère quand son père l'agace.

_ Voilà mon petit chat, met ton manteau et prend ton cartable et en route ! S'exclame-t-il enthousiaste en se levant rapidement

_ popa ?

_ Quoi encore ?

_ Elles sont pas mises au bon pied. Répond Hugo fier de sa trouvaille en agitant des deux pieds sous les yeux dépité de son paternel

Le père de famille se tape le front avec la paume de sa main.

_ Par les culottes de Merlin ! Jure-t-il en défaisant tout son travail sous l'œil sévère de sa fille.

_ Je vais le dire à maman que tu as encore dit un gros mot !

_ Et je vais dire à maman que tu as gribouillé son livre préféré ! Réplique-t-il avec un sourire malicieux.

_ Mais t'avais promis de pas le dire ! S'exhorte la petite écolière en tapant du pied.

_ Seulement si toi tu ne dis rien. Lui répondit-il en toute logique.

_ Et puis je l'ai pas gribouillé, il manquait simplement de couleur ! Rajoute-t-elle dans une vaine explication pour expliquer son forfait.

Une fois qu'Hugo est enfin chaussé, le père démêle les cheveux broussailleux de sa fille adorée.

_ Aïe ! Papa tu m'arraches les cheveux ! S'écrit-elle dans un cri plaintif.

_ Si tu arrêtais de te tortiller deux minutes !

_ Mais ! Aïe !

_ Voilà s'est fini ! S'exclame-t-il.

L'écolière se précipite vers la console à aide à la force de ses petits bras, elle prend appuie dessus pour se hisser et voir le résultat dans la glace.

_ C'est quoi ça ! Maman elle le fait mieux ! Rechigne-t-elle devant l'état de sa coiffure

_ Oui bah ! Les réclamations c'est auprès de votre mère qu'il faut aller ! J'y suis pour rien si votre mère est à un voyage d'affaire en France le jour de votre rentrée scolaire !

_ C'est pô juste ! S'exclame le petit garçon en ouvrant la porte d'entrée.

_ Aujourd'hui j'ai pris spécialement un congé pour venir vous accompagner donc ce soir c'est moi qui vient vous chercher ! Et qui va vous faire votre goûter !

_ Génial ! S'exclament Rose et Hugo.

_ allez en route !

Le père de famille, saisi ses deux enfants et à peine la porte d'entrée franchie qu'ils transplanent sous les acclamations d'Hugo qui trouve ça rigolo et sous les gémissements de Rose qui explique qu'elle va avoir les cheveux en pétard. Le père roule des yeux en pensant fortement : telle mère telle fille, toujours complexée par leurs cheveux !

Il traîne ses deux enfants jusqu'à l'école et au moment de leur dire au revoir, Rose demande :

_ Papa ? Ils sont où les cartables ?

_ Euh...

Pour là au moins cinquième fois de la matinée, Ron Weasley, Auror accompli se frappe le front !

_ Par les culottes de Merlin !

Note :

1 : Je m'étendrais sur le sujet dans un autre recueil « les belle-filles de Mrs Weasley ».

2: à mettre en relation avec mon autre fiction « mon espoir de renaître ». je fais souvent référence à d'autre fiction que j'ai écrite !

3 : J'ai changé la généalogie de la famille Weasley : Percy a deux enfants : Matthew (2002) et Lucy ( 2005)

Merci de m'avoir lu !


End file.
